


i'll never be afraid again

by sweetrevenge



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Autumn, Date Night, Defining the Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Scary Movies, and other autumnal things, cookies and jack o lanterns ya know, i am incapable of writing anything but tooth rotting sweetness sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetrevenge/pseuds/sweetrevenge
Summary: “Ah ha!” Louis exclaims, “You haven’t seen The Babadook, I hope?”Harry shakes his head.“Cheers, babe! You’re going to love it.” He pulls Harry closer to his body as the movie starts to play, kissing the top of his head gently. “It’s terrifying.”Harry's a big fan of Louis Tomlinson, the dreamy tattoo artist he's snuggled up against on his couch. Harry's definitely not a big fan of scary movies.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 45
Kudos: 124
Collections: 1D Trick Or Treat Fest 2020





	i'll never be afraid again

**Author's Note:**

>   
> I hope you like enjoy this lil fic! Happy Halloween!  
>    
> I'm on tumblr as cocoalou so please come chat with me [here!](https://cocoalou.tumblr.com/)  
>    
>   
> You can reblog the fic moodboard [here!](https://cocoalou.tumblr.com/post/633438092671451136/title-ill-never-be-afraid-again-author)  
> :)

Harry Styles is on a third date.

A third date with the super smart, super funny, strikingly gorgeous tattoo artist that quite literally swept Harry off his feet (no, really, he actually caught Harry mid-swoon following a particularly long session for his new chest piece).

And it’s supposed to be _the date_.

The one he’s been planning. The one where he hopes to take their relationship to the next level. The level he really wants to be at with this man. He’s ready for Louis Tomlinson to be more than just his date. He wants him to be his boyfriend!

Harry knows this is his time to shine. He’s going to be charming and sexy and hopefully get Louis so cozy that he just has to stay over, just has to spend the next morning cuddled in bed with Harry, lazily making breakfast and being generally very domestic. Oh and yes, become his boyfriend.

Because if Harry can get a date with the most gorgeous man he’s ever seen in real life after fainting on him, he’s pretty sure he can do anything.

Anyway, the date started out great. He’d invited Louis over to his apartment and they drank the mulled wine Harry had made to go with his famous apple spice cookies. They inhaled the whisper of Autumn air that filtered through his open kitchen window. They snuggled on the couch as his jack-o-lantern lights sparkled on the fireplace.

And then, Louis had said those fateful words:

“Since tomorrow’s Halloween, should we watch a scary movie?”

Louis had had a glint in his eye as he said it, the one Harry loves and can’t resist. So, despite the icy cold tremor of fear already burrowing in Harry’s spine, he just smiled and agreed.

“Perfect! I’ve got just the one, H.” Louis says, reaching for the remote on the coffee table. He putters through Netflix, humming under his breath, his other hand curled around Harry’s waist. The warm weight of his arm is only slightly comforting.

“Ah-ha!” Louis exclaims, “You haven’t seen The Babadook, I hope?”

Harry shakes his head.

“Cheers, babe! You’re going to love it.” He pulls Harry closer to his body as the movie starts to play, kissing the top of his head gently. “It’s terrifying.”

“Can’t wait.” Harry manages to squeak out, grateful Louis can’t see his face.

It’s about 20 minutes later when it gets to be too much. Harry can feel his heart beat out of his chest, knows he’s about to start shivering, can hear his brain spiraling out of control. He’s just about to whimper when...

“Honey?” Louis’ soft voice interrupts the torrent of emotions filtering through his brain and body. “Are you okay?”

Harry ventures a lookup into those ridiculous eyes of Louis Tomlinson.

“Uh. Yes. Course, Lou.” Harry tries to avert his eyes again, but Louis gently holds his chin up. Harry can feel his resolve fading away.

“Harry,” Louis says, stern. It makes him shiver in a good way.

“I might not like scary movies.”

“Might?”

“Okay, I definitely hate scary movies.”

Louis just giggles. “Babe, how didn’t this come up? It’s the spooky season! I would’ve been just fine watching a rom-com or something. I don’t want you to be stressed.”

“Hey! I wasn’t stressed.” Harry argues.

“Your knuckles are white.” Louis frowns as he reaches for Harry’s hands. He drops a kiss on each finger and the warmth of his soft lips eases the remaining anxiety in Harry’s head. “Don’t want you stressed ever, Harry. You’re my boyfriend. Can’t have you feeling anything but happy.”

Harry feels like he might melt right into the couch cushion. He’s sure he’s blushing and he’s not sure he could be happier.

“Wait.” Harry gasps. “Did you say, boyfriend?”

Louis smiles. “Guess I did. Does that sound okay?”

“Sounds better than okay.”

“Ready to be even happier?” Louis asks as he pulls Harry into his side again. “I’m going to put on Hocus Pocus.”

“Best. Boyfriend. Ever.”

**Author's Note:**

>   
> I hope you enjoyed! It was so hard keeping this short! I wanted to write more!  
>    
> I'm on tumblr as cocoalou so please come chat with me [here!](https://cocoalou.tumblr.com/)  
>    
> Kudos/comments are cherished and appreciated if you feel so motivated.  
>    
> You can reblog the fic moodboard [here!](https://cocoalou.tumblr.com/post/633438092671451136/title-ill-never-be-afraid-again-author)  
> :)


End file.
